Aeonwill Republic
The '''Aeonwill Republic '''is the northern-most kingdom on the mainland of the Aracostra Isles. It shares its southern border with The Bramblevale, a border that seems to slowly but surely shift northward as the years drag on. Freedom, progress, and the pursuit of knowledge are what the Republic prides itself on, granting wizards, scientists, and researchers the highest social standing and greatest esteem. History Creation Dating back to roughly 230 SR, when all of the mainland was governed by hundreds of tribes spread across the land, what now constitutes the Aeonwill was riddled with strife and conflict. Clan Eresh, their home in modern day Tuckville, began their conquest and sent an army eastward, striking down and annexing other clans. In the north, Ekhardt of Clan Narid descended from the Winterheight Mountains with a newly discovered artifact -- a tome that allowed a speaker to control storms. With this newfound power, many tribes rallied behind Ekhardt, who had no desire for conquest. He used the power of lightning to drive off the army of Clan Eresh. Following this, the other clans, united, struck back and razed Clan Eresh's fort to the ground. Following this, the Clans decided it would be in their best interest to unite permanently, Ekhardt creating a system by which each Clan would elect their leader who would represent them in a governing council for all of the tribes. The Council would meet and rule from a neutral city -- a clan-unaffiliated hub referred to as Clanseat -- just south of the Winterheight Mountains. This system proved perfect, and despite some clan-conflicts and political tension, the union remains to this day. Following this creation, Ekhardt took his tome and created the first magic college, Academy Arcana, atop the Winterheight Mountains where he continued to search for and discover many similar tomes. First Contact with the Bramblevale In the year 311 SR, scouts from Clan Munst returned from a southern expedition reporting civilization east of Lake Rusalka. A caravan of diplomats, guarded by the trusted mage Gaire of Clan Awrimont, was quickly sent by the Council, seeking to trade in both economy and knowledge with the newfound strangers. The diplomats arrived in Yeoman's Gate seeking to communicate with a leader, only to be told of a King in far away Briarbridge. The group traveled through the Elven Domain, barely leaving with their lives, and finally arrived at Briarbridge by 311 SR. In the court of King Taybold I, the diplomats were quickly interrogated for the location of the Republic and promptly executed. Gaire, however, was offered a deal that he promptly accepted. Renouncing his clan and country, Gaire opened a magic school in Briarbridge and became the first Archmage of the kingdom. As the Republic learned of these events, they began to amass a military to take vengeance on the Bramblevale. It wasn't very long before the first invasion from the Bramblevale arrived at Deadwater, which the Republic barely repelled. But this began a conflict that would continue on and off for the rest of recorded history. The Dwarf Wars As the Republic had turned its attention to its southern border, Clanseat came under siege. In 394 SR, the Dwarf Wars began in the Aeonwill Republic, soon after echoing in the Bramblevale. The first attack came from the Dwarven Stronghold Mir'Khaleth in the northwestern Winterheight Mountains. The dwarves struck the Republic's seat of power, quickly ransacking and burning the city while the clan leaders barely escaped with their lives. The armies of the Republic quickly retreated from their skirmishes with the Bramblevale to retake their homeland, which was rapidly succumbing to the brutal guerrilla warfare of the dwarves. By 395 SR, the dwarves had captured Brathton and began a march southward. Finally, the armies that had originally headed to fight the Bramblevale arrived. The two forces met at Havfield. The dwarves had only had to combat the strategies of one clan at a time before. The sudden mix-and-match of strategies among the clans' armies overwhelmed the dwarves, securing the small town and driving the dwarven forces back. The same happened at Tuckville, locking the dwarves to the Forest of Patient Treants and northward. Finally, in 396 SR, the Republic's armies held a siege of Brathton and recaptured the city. This became the temporary hub for the Council for the remainder of the war. The Republic's army then marched to Mir'Khaleth, erasing the dwarf armies in their way. They began a siege there, knowing full well that marching into the stronghold would yield massive casualties. Instead, they chose to starve the dwarves out, which took months. In the meantime, the Bramblevale seized their opportunity along the Republic's southern border and marched on Deadwater. The militias of the town proved no match for the trained military, and the Bramblevale quickly laid siege to the fortress of Clan Munst. Clanleader Elric II surrendered, having most of the rest of the clan quickly evacuate as he exited the fortress to agree to the terms. While the Clan did escape northward, Elric was summarily hanged. The Bramblevale had claimed complete control of Lake Rusalka. When the dwarves finally surrendered in late 396 SR, the Republic granted a fair treaty that would leave Mir'Khaleth with full autonomy, though it greatly limited their military. On top of this, it set up a trade situation between the two and allowed for an alliance that still remains. Clans Clan Narid Seated in Scout's Tower, Clan Narid tends the most toward peace and diplomacy. Making use of enchantment magic primarily, those of Clan Narid are said to be some of the most charming individuals in the world, both in the sense of their magic but also in outright charisma. High social standing in Clan Narid comes from having a way with words and persuasion. Those great at debate tend to find themselves highly ranked within the Clan before long. The first prominent ruler of Clan Narid was Ekhardt I, the original founder of the council and of the Academy Arcana. The clan still essentially worships Ekhardt as a god, viewing him as the forefather of both magic and diplomacy. Clan Munst Once seated in Deadwater, now a lesser Clan relocated to Havfield, Clan Munst wields the greatest control and proficiency over necromancy magic in all the lands. While fully allowed, reanimation is widely frowned upon within the Republic. For this reason, those of Clan Munst prefer to stick to the shadows with their practices and experiments -- they're party grateful to exist as a lesser Clan as a result. Nonetheless, Clan Munst conspires to raise a new army, minimally composed of living flesh, to retake their ancestral home from the Bramblevale. Elric of Clan Munst II, the Clanleader that presided over Deadwater during its capture by the Bramblevale, was one of the most powerful necromancers to ever live. During the invasion of Deadwater, he managed to hold his own while much of his Clan fled north, using his rapid reanimation technique to quickly put forth a wall-like army forged from the bodies of both sides. Ultimately, he used all of his energy trying to maintain that army, rendering himself helpless and weak by the time the army of the Bramblevale finally stormed the fort and demanded his surrender. Clan Leriff The primary Clan seated in Havfield, Clan Leriff's mages boast mastery over transmutation magic. Clan Leriff subscribe just as much to the magic of mercantilism as the literal magic they practice. They're the foremost traders of the Clans and they keep the Republic in a healthy financial state. They constantly balance turning lead to gold and gold to anything else in order to keep inflation balanced. Despite their lack of a military focus, their ability to pay keeps up a hefty mercenary force which, alongside the dead of Clan Munst, defend Havfield from the encroaching border with the Bramblevale. Clan Awrimont Seated in the city of Brathton, Clan Awrimont prioritizes research, discovery, and intelligence above all other matters. Those of Clan Awrimont tend to seek to view beyond the veil of time, using divination magic to see what the future holds. The most prized individuals in the Clan are those who find the greatest knowledge and wield the most diverse and capable skill with the arcane arts. Despite his betrayal, Gaire of Brathton who shifted loyalties to the Bramblevale is still considered a role model for Clan Awrimont. Given the option, he turned his back to family, friends, and country in the pursuit of greater knowledge and the ability to research freely -- in his own way. The citizens of the Republic take a somewhat strange pride in knowing one of their own was the first Archmage of the Bramblevale. Clan Eresh Seated in Tuckville, Clan Eresh is composed largely of Warmages -- practitioners of evocation with a penchant for military strategy. Clan Eresh was the first to try to conquer the others in the olden days, and that thirst for power still shows as they also hold the Republic's grasp over the colony in Serjadnorf, slowly but surely attempting to take the island over. On top of this, the command of the Republic's military largely falls to the Clan as their prowess for strategy tends to keep the borders. Jedidiah of Clan Eresh was one of the most powerful wizards to ever live. Having studied under Clan Awrimont, Jedidiah became obsessed with time and the ability to control it. During an invasion of the military encampment known as Griffinstool Outpost, Jedidiah alone defeated an entire army sent by the Bramblevale, ageing the entire army until their bones turned to dust. In the process, however, Jedidiah aged himself to near death as well, passing away not too long after. Category:Locations